


Um Reino, Um Sangue e Um Laço

by AltenVantas



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom!Beast, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genius Belle, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Male!Belle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belami se mudou para uma pequena cidade aos pés de um castelo que está deteriorando, ele não gostou disso, mas sabia que era o melhor para o trabalho que o Rei queria para o seu pai. Fera está com o seu tempo contado enquanto ele luta para encontrar a sua humanidade, para encontrar o seu sangue e principalmente o seu amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Era um castelo que em tempos passados era belo e exuberante, considerado o mais rico de seu reino, grandiosos bailes eram realizados e nobres de todo o reino se reuniam, até mesmo o rei passava as principais comemorações religiosas no local, junto com a família do Marques que ali havia. O povo vivia em paz e prosperidade, com felicidade e comunhão pouco visto em outros lugares do reino, muitos comentavam que isso se dava porque a família do Marques era mágica e a usava para promover a paz e a harmonia. Eles não estavam errados, eles não estavam certos.

O Marques tinha uma família pequena, sendo ele mesmo e o filho, sua mulher havia morrido pouco tempo depois de trazer a vida ao seu rebento, de uma doença que ninguém conseguia curar. O nobre não se casou depois disso, nem mesmo quando viúvas apareciam em seus bailes oferecendo sua companhia e o seu companheirismo, o homem simplesmente amava de mais a sua mulher para conseguir conceber outra em sua cama. Além disso, sua vida já estava avançada, ele costumava a se dedicar aos estudos do filho e a ensiná-lo os segredos que deveria saber sobre como reger sua fortuna depois que ele se fosse. Assim, até o dia de sua morte, fora apenas ele e o filho.

O filho do Marques se chama Adam, era belo como a Estrela da Manhã, com sua pele sempre alva, cabelos castanhos claros ondulados que chegava até seus ombros de maneira magistral e intensos olhos azuis. O nobre era inteligente e disperso, por isso pouco prestava atenção a lições teóricas e sem o que considerava uso prático, apreciando imensamente sua instrução em cavalaria e táticas de guerras. Chegando até mesmo participar da ordem de cavaleiros do reino, onde ganhou muito destaque e prestigio trazendo mais e mais honra a sua já muito honrada família.

Quando Adam havia atingindo sua maturidade, houve a primeira de duas catástrofes e um teste.

O Rei a qual jurara fidelidade havia morrido e não deixara nenhum herdeiro para assumir o seu lugar, o homem era conhecido por seu amo incondicional ao reino e por isso não nutriu nenhum sentimento por mulher alguma em vida. Morrendo sozinho e satisfeito com o que havia feito em seu reinado, ele deixou um testamento muito preciso e adequado dizendo ao seu conselheiro o que deveria ser feito.

O Monarca sabia muito bem que os nobres o seguiam por sua força militar, sabia também que o seu reino não era nem mesmo o mais rico ou mais bem posicionado, sendo assim ele resolveu dividi-lo em quatro partes fazendo com que todos os Marqueses e seu Conselheiro se transformassem em rei e deixando que eles lidassem da melhor maneira que eles podiam com as consequências disso. Como os três dos quatro homens eram gananciosos, tal arranjo não fora discordado e assim no lugar de um prospero reino, haviam virado quatro reinos.

Assim Adam viu-se ganhando o título e de príncipe quando os eu pai fora coroado Rei, não que o homem tivesse acordado plenamente com isso, mas não havia o que fazer quando todos os envolvidos haviam aceitado. O agora Príncipe concordava que seu suposto reino não era grande e nem dotado de grandes tesouros, sua principal fonte de renda era a agricultura e por isso temeu ser conquistado. Temeu pela saúde e bem estar de seu povo e de como isso iria influenciar o seu próprio futuro, afinal ele perderia caso houvesse uma guerra.

O novo Rei, nada temia, disse ao seu filho para acalmar o seu coração e acreditar que tudo iria dar certo. Adam descrente, não conseguia dormir bem e nem mesmo distrair sua mente do problema que estava a lhe assombrar e um ano depois exatamente na festa de seu segundo ano de maturidade, uma caravana chegou para agraciá-lo. O Outrora Conselheiro do Rei, havia conquistado os outros dois reinos usando a força militar que estava a sua disposição e aproveitara o baile de aniversário para fazer um acordo com o Rei e seu filho Príncipe Adam.

O homem mantinha o mesmo acordo que o monarca anterior, iria garantir proteção e auxilio desde que o reino viesse ao seu auxilio quando assim fosse necessário, também iria permitir que o príncipe mantivesse o seu título, bem como sua linhagem. O Rei, prontamente aceitou o acordo selando assim a paz entre eles e quando Adam fora dormir na noite em que a caravana havia partido, sentia-se muito mais leve e feliz.

Com a partida da caravana, houve a segunda e maior de todas as catástrofes.

O pai do príncipe Adam, morreu durante a noite.

Uma chuva maciça caiu sobre o reino, trazendo consigo raios e trovões, ventanias pouco vistas e uma desolação que o povo não sabia explicar ou sequer queria entender. Era tudo muito estranho, era tudo muito repentino e enquanto todos se escondiam em suas casas para se proteger uma figura encapuzada caminhava lentamente pela rua. A água e o vento, mal pareciam tocar nela e seu andar mesmo cocho e desproporcional, não falhava ao pisar na lama enquanto seguia a pequena estrada em direção ao castelo que não tinha mais a mesma beleza de antes e nem mesmo o seu vigor.

Nenhuma porta parecia detê-la, os poucos guardas que se espalhavam por aqui e por ali pelo castelo, não pareciam percebê-la e mesmo com o seu andar vagaroso e lento chegava mais e mais parto da porta principal do castelo. Estendeu sua mão enrugada, com dedos finos como gravetos e tão grandes quanto, bateu três vezes na porta feita de madeira criando um som poderoso que ecoou por todo o frio castelo e parou diretamente aos ouvidos do príncipe adormecido.

Com o bater da porta, veio o teste.

Príncipe Adam estava desolado em sua dor, seu pai era a única coisa que conhecia a única coisa que ele considerava família e até então a única coisa que ele realmente amava de todo o seu coração. Sua tristeza era tão profunda, que nem mesmo os empregados mais leais podiam chegar até o seu quarto fortemente trancado, contudo o som lhe atingiu e uma força que ele não soube nomear naquele momento lhe forçou a se levantar. Isso apenas serviu para enfurecê-lo, para deixá-lo ainda mais amargo a cada passo que dava até a porta e quando se deparou com uma velha senhora sua escuridão havia assumido força total.

A voz da mulher era baixa, aguda e desagradável aos ouvidos enquanto ela oferecia uma rosa por um lugar para passar a noite, havia também educação e humildade em seu jeito ainda sim a fúria de Adam foi severa. Ele a expulsou, a excomungou e a fez retornar do local de onde havia vindo para nunca mais voltar. A velha senhora balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e triste, enquanto ouviu as palavras duras e frias do príncipe, não replicava e esperou até o homem terminar de dizer o que queria dizer.

Ao termino do duro discurso uma luz quente e reconfortante começou emanar do tecido esfarrapado, por um instante a luminosidade foi tal que Adam pensou ser dia em plena noite. Quando a mesma se dissipou havia uma fada perante si. Era uma criatura totalmente diferente do que já havia visto em sua vida, havia beleza e havia terror naquele fantástico ser.

Sua pele era dourada como o sol, onde aqui e ali pequenas faíscas saiam de sua pele, seus cabelos eram dourados e cacheados caindo em ondas até bem abaixo de seus pés, criando um verdadeiro tapete atrás de si. Vestia uma roupa feita de alguma coisa que o homem não sabia nomear, mas era azul e branca lembrando o céu claro e sem nuvens da primavera. Suas assas eram finas e pouco visíveis por batiam de forma incessante para mantê-la no ar, contudo o que mais chamava a atenção era os seus olhos. Duas esferas de puro violeta, totalmente tomado por essa cor em tom tão puro que irradiava tristeza e magoa.

O ser se autonomeou Bluebell, a fada que era liga a família dele desde há tempos imemoriais, sempre chegava quando o membro mais velho da família morria para julgar o coração daquele que carregaria a benção a diante. Até aquele momento, apenas outro havia falhado e nem mesmo ela – um ser eterno – havia lembranças de quando foi e por isso a punição seria severa. Afinal ele carregava o sangue dos antigos na veia e precisava honrá-lo. Ela lhe estendeu a rosa, fazendo-a brilhar enquanto a maldição lançava com sua voz doce e poderosa.

_“Um verdadeiro amor terá que encontrar,_

_Até ultima pela da rosa despencar,_

_Para um coração escuro curar,_

_E o sangue voltar a brilhar.”_

Um urro de dor, tristeza e fúria ecoou da garganta não mais humana do que foi um príncipe. A fada obsevou impassível enquanto o corpo do homem iria mudando pouco a pouco até torna-se um besta, ela sabia que não poderia deixá-lo sozinho e estendeu a mão em direção ao castelo fazendo várias e várias luzes voassem pelo cômodo adentro. Transformando também cada um daqueles que eram leais ao príncipe, fazendo aqueles que não eram irem embora e sua mente alterada.

Enquanto a criatura de luz e céu desaparecia nas águas ainda caia, obsevava uma criatura selvagem urrar para o céu pouco antes de lançar sua fúria para dentro do seu castelo frio e solitário.


	2. Bellami

Era uma vez um homem no auge de seus dezesseis anos, seus cabelos eram de um tom de castanho quase ruivo e seus olhos eram verdes como o brilho da floresta ao alvorecer. Era uma vez um homem que vivia sua vida a escrever, a ler e a contar história sobre a terra, a magia e a antiguidade. Era uma vez um homem que amava o seu pai e simplesmente detestava o fato dele escolher morar em um local tão distante da civilização como aquela pequena cidade, onde todo mundo lhe olhava torto ou cochichava as suas costas.

Era uma vez um homem, um escritor e um filho, seu nome era Bellami.

Essa história começa no dia de uma feira, obviamente não ficava nem perto da cidade onde morava, onde seu pai iria apresentar as suas novas invenções para o Rei. Da ultima vez, havia lhe rendido dinheiro o suficiente para comprar a casa onde morava e lhe serviam de sustento, ainda tinham dinheiro o suficiente para continuar vivendo, mas seu pai queria mais segurança para a vida deles. Por isso acordara cedo, fizera um café da manhã reforçado e dizer boa sorte ao homem; sabia que se não fosse por si o seu pai seria capaz de esquecer até mesmo a cabeça.

Arrumou uma cesta com comidas para a viagem, com uma manta para o frio e algumas mudas de roupas novas para caso acontecesse alguma coisa no meio do caminho. Levou o seu cavalo selando na carruagem e colocando tudo ali dentro, não sabia que experiências novas iriam levar e como eram todas frágeis, resolveu não mexer nisso e deixou para o mais velho colocá-los no local. Só quando tudo estava pronto que entrou novamente e chamou o mais velho que estava enfornado no porão. Não demorou muito para o mais novo perceber que não seria atendido.

Levantou a mão até o batente da porta, retirando dali uma chave reserva, abriu a porta e com delicadeza caminhou pé ante pé até onde havia uma maça disforme se movimentando regularmente. Seu pai era o que era conhecido por aquela época de alquimista, um ser responsável pelos avanços da sociedade e seus conhecimentos sobre a matéria, por isso o Rei estava tão interessado e por isso todo o cuidado com os experimentos. O mais novo tocou no ombro do seu progenitor, balançando-o suavemente.

\- Pai está na hora de acordar.

Por um instante nada aconteceu então com um ronco mais alto o homem despertou de seu sono pulando de maneira assustada, segurando tudo o que seus braços poderiam alcançar e protegendo junto ao seu peito. Olhando para ambos os lados em busca da primeira ameaça, Bellami sorriu triste para a cena, sabia que antes do Rei atual a situação para pessoas como o seu pai não era nenhum pouco bom chegando até mesmo serem caçados. Esses sustos era um reflexo desse tempo.

\- Calma, está tudo bem. Estar na hora de viajar.

Os olhos castanhos do homem, tão parecido com os seus, no começo assustado e então se movimentando e logo parando no presente respirando em alivio. Um sorriso tristonho aparecendo em seu rosto.

\- Já está na hora?

\- Sim papai, está tudo pronto só falta mesmo você colocar os seus experimentos na carruagem.

\- Então, vamos.

Seu pai se movimentou agilmente para um homem tão grande, com mãos tão calejadas conseguia pegar tudo com delicadeza, mesmo sendo vidros tão finos. Deu-lhe alguns, com diversas cores e níveis diferentes, antes de se virar e pegar outros. O jovem já havia se interessado uma vez pela arte de seu pai, mas nunca havia conseguido aprender rápido o bastante, nunca havia conseguido entender algumas sutilezas básicas e principalmente os cálculos o deixavam louco. Por sorte, seu pai lhe entendia bem e se magoara.

 - Eu volto em quatro dias, por isso se cuida viu? Mantenha as portas fechadas a noite e cuidado com os animais selvagens.

\- Eu sei disso pai, não precisa se preocupar vai ficar tudo bem.

Chegou perto do mais perto dele, dando um beijo em seu rosto como para assegurar o velho de que tudo ficaria bem, enquanto estava fora. Sorrindo no final.

\- Você quer alguma coisa?

\- Eu gostaria de um novo conjunto de penas, os meus estão acabando e se achasse uma rosa azul eu ficarei feliz.

\- Essas flores são extremamente raras meu filho, mas eu vou tentar.

\- Obrigado meu pai.

Deu um ultimo beijo e observou o homem saindo sacolejando pela estrada esburacada e mal conservada.

-x-

Maurice se sentia absolutamente satisfeito, suas experiências havia feito sucesso com o Rei e arrecadado mais dinheiro para que pudesse cuidar de seu filho e de si mesmo, também havia conseguido o conjunto de penas. A única coisa que lhe deixava com o coração apertado era a rosa azul. Seu filho sempre lhe pedia isso, nunca havia conseguido entender o motivo disso, mas era sempre o mesmo pedido, sempre com o mesmo tom desejoso e tristonho. Isso quebrava o coração do mais velho.

O alquimista era pai solteiro, uma coisa não muito incomum naquela época, já que mulheres poderiam morrer no parto ou em consequência disso. Contudo não fora isso que aconteceu com eles, sua esposa havia morrido em uma perseguição contra as pessoas como ele e apesar da mulher não tivesse feito nada, ela fora em seu lugar. Já que afirmava que o seu trabalho era mais importante do que sua própria vida, isso lhe assombrava ainda quando dormia e muito mais quando estava acordado. Apenas o seu trabalho e sua leitura lhe distraia.

Por isso enquanto o carro sacolejava pelas estradas, seu pensamento estava a voltas para a tão querida rosa azul. Ele sabia o quanto elas eram raras, sabia que custavam muito caro quando achadas e significava um item muito raro para alguns experimentos, isso também fazia o homem querer o item; embora o seu filho fosse muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Esse foi o seu erro.

Enquanto passava pelos portões do castelo tão antigo e caído aos pedaços, segundo as lendas locais o príncipe sumiu no mundo logo após a morte de seu pai. Maurice tinha suas próprias ideias, mas não ousava falar, sabia muito bem qual era a sua fama pela cidade e não queria que isso impedisse o seu filho de arrumar uma boa menina para se casar. Isso era outra coisa que preocupava o mais velho, seu filho nunca demonstrara interesse por mulher nenhuma e nem por homem, o que fazia o homem ficar ainda mais preocupado.

Olhou para o lado percebendo uma bela roseira, era a única flor que parecia inteira e bem cuidada naquele jardim maltratado e jogado as traças. Olhando para os lados, percebeu que não havia ninguém por perto e o portão era velho, quebrado e totalmente enferrujado. Sorrindo para si mesmo, parou a carruagem perto dali e entrou gingando pela estrada principal, andando rápido não percebeu que havia entrado em um local totalmente diferente. Que não estava mais no mundo normal.

Mesmo sendo de dia, o ar pareciam mais sombrio, as árvores pareciam se mexer mesmo sem vento, estava frio e logo o homem estava começando a tremer. Enrolando-se entorno de seu manto e começando a olhar por cima de seu ombro, avançou em direção ao arbusto com as rosas azuis brilhantes. Não havia prestado atenção em dois pares de olhos vermelhos que lhe seguia com avidez.

Um rugido ecoou entre os arbustos, bem na hora em que o home estendeu a sua mão, isso o fez descer o braço e dar um passo para trás. Outro rugido, mais um passo param trás e quando o terceiro rugido atingiu os seus ouvidos o homem virou-se e correu em direção a saída só para vê-la bloqueada. Só para que algo lhe agarrasse o braço lhe forçando a virar, seus olhos encontraram os olhos vermelhos e o terror lhe tirou a consciência.

-x-

Bellami estava voltando de sua ida à cidade, havia comprado as provisões para os próximos dias e conseguido mais um livro, o livreiro da cidade tinha lhe dado sem cobrar nada. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz, mais satisfeito e isso estava lhe distraindo da preocupação que sentia com relação à ausência de seu pai. Já fazia seis dias que ele havia partido e não retornado, o prêmio já havia chego e seu pai ainda não. Entrou em casa e colocou o livro junto com a pilha que estava lhe esperando para ser lida como sempre ela só crescia dia após dia e não importava o quanto dizia que iria ler, nunca terminava.

Suspirou sentando-se na cadeira, na verdade, havia se jogado nela. Segurou o ultimo papel que tinha terminado de escrever a sua nova ideia, mas não parecia bom, nada parecia ser bom o suficiente para o seu gosto. Ainda sim tinha que escrever, seu pai sempre lhe dizia que se não tentasse, se não treinasse nunca iria chegar à perfeição que tanto almejava e ele estava certo. Como sempre esteve a vida toda. Molhou o bico de pena e encostou-se ao papel de novo:

_“Um desejo a realizar._

_Uma vida a construir._

_Sonhos iram se destruir._

_No reino da Fera.”_

Pousou a pena no papel, sentindo-se extremamente cansado, extremamente dolorido como se horas tivessem passados na mesma posição. Colocou a pena na mesa e um relincho resoou ao longe, conhecia esse som. Assim correu para o lado de fora, percebendo que Felipe estava parado afoito e batendo os cascos no chão, claramente irritado e ansioso.

\- O que foi menino?

Começou a acariciar a crina do animal, tentando acalmá-lo um pouco, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Ele não parava quieto, relinchando e batendo os cascos. Foi então que um papel cai no chão, flutuando calmamente no chão, Bellami observou a cena e caminhou para perto o segurando em suas mãos para só então perceber que havia algo escrito em uma letra rebuscada e bonita. Seus olhos se arregalaram, ele montou no cavalo e partiu em direção a estrada.


End file.
